The Rescue
by SailorEarth007
Summary: A Oneshot Darien-Serena fanfic. It's my version of Serena's rescue in the episode "Legend Of The Negamoon" where Diamond kidnaps Sailor Moon and Darien saves her.


This isn't the first time I've tried to write fanfic, but it is the first one I've ever published. I just love Sailor Moon so much that I just had to make my versions of my favorite scenes. It isn't AU and is basically exactly like the one in the anime, but just with my dialog and character thoughts. I wasn't sure between K or T so i just went w/ it to be safe, for the minor sex references. Please review! I'm dying to know what other people think of my work, whether it be good or bad, just please be kind in telling me i'm horrible if i sux! Enjoy!

I do not own Sailor Moon, but if i did i would be living in the Bahamas with my own personal Darien!

* * *

"Let…me go!"

she whispered as fiercely as she could. Her legs no longer supported her as she was currently hovering over the bed. He had his ice cold fingers at her cheek and had turned her face to him. How she wanted to spit in his eye and run away to Darien.

Darien, her mind thought irrationally. Maybe he was safe; maybe he was protected with the other scouts and Rini. But no, her mind answered her, Diamond killed him. The horror of it filled her mind as tears began to well up in her eyes. Diamond's features were calm, but his eyes held a passionate lustfulness that made her blood run cold.

It was similar to the way Darien always looked at her, but without any love or kindness. Darien's passion had always come from deep unsuppressed feelings towards her that would never go away, but Diamond only looked at her as something to be conquered, broken; not respected or cherished.

Where Darien desired and received her heart, body, and soul, Diamond only wanted her body. She felt so weak and helpless in his arms. She was unable to fend him off as she whispered desperately,

"No, please…don't!"

Diamond looked at her again,

"But princess, I'm going to make you happy. The universe will soon be ours and we will rule it together as king and queen. You shall have everything you desire. I love you, Serenity. Even saying your name on my lips brings me joy! Oh, how I have waited for this moment for too long! And now you are mine, and no other's. You belong to me."

Serena tried to shake her head, but he held her too tightly. He lowered them down to the floor and took her in his arms as she was about to collapse on the floor. He put one hand around her waist and another to support her neck as he brought her lips to his.

He kissed her lightly at first. But even that sent an electric jolt through his entire system. He broke off only to say,

"I've been dreaming of you for so long! You taste even better than I imagined my perfect, beautiful, little flower!"

He then pressed his lips against hers again. She tasted so sweet and set his skin on fire with just being near her. He never wanted to let her go. The thought never occurred to him how painful this was for her.

As her mouth opened to try to breath he slid his tongue in and heard her cry out in surprise, but he muffled it as his tongued roamed around inside her mouth. Tasting every inch of her essence. He failed to realize that she was not kissing him back.

He was kissing her so fervently and with so much possessiveness that she taken by surprise. But the strength to defend herself had left her the moment her feet touched the floor.

She felt violated as his tongue caressed and played with hers. While her own tongue felt limp and heavy in her mouth. Unconsciousness was near and she wished she could just pass out and not have to endure the agony that was this revolting kiss, but she also knew that if she passed out she officially gave him total power over her and something inside of her would not allow that. The Imperium Silver Crystal may have lost considerable amounts of strength by being near the Dark Crystal, but there was still some left inside her and she valiantly took all her remaining strength and lifted her arms to his chest.

Pleasure roamed through him as he felt her small hands upon his chest. They moved slowly up and down and made him want to take her this moment. He would have if this kiss wasn't so pleasurable and he wanted to prolong the moment.

He was shocked when suddenly the small hands strongly pushed him away and a soft, angry voice cried out,

"I said, 'Get away from me'!"

And with that she fell on the bed in exhaustion. His anger burst out and he slapped her face in infuriation. He watched her bring one of her hands to her face to rub the place that was quickly going to leave a mark. He lunged to sexually attack her again when a rose pierced his forehead. He cried out in pain as a brain-splitting headache surrounded his mind.

An annoying voice cried out from the window,

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you scumbag! Real men don't need to use spells or force their intentions on helpless maidens. You disgust me!"

Was she dreaming, Serena thought frantically. She thought she had heard his voice, but her mind told her that was impossible. He was dead, right? She looked up and unless her eyes were deceiving her too, there he was. Her savior, her white knight!

"Darien!" she cried, in unrelenting relief and joy.

Tuxedo Mask sent another storm of roses at Diamond and then jumped down. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and jumped out the window and flew her back on his kite.

All the way her mind was screaming in joy 'He's alive!' and Serena never knew his touch would quicken her heartbeat more than it already did, but it had.

When they touched the protected ground he immediately took her in his arms and held her close for a long while. The distance from the Dark Crystal helped her to regain her strength and she felt herself return to normal again in his embrace. He was holding her so close it was if he never wanted to let go. She was drowning in ecstasy at her body being firmly held against his and she realized she never wanted to let go either. But then she realized he was shaking and his breath was uneven.

She comfortingly whispered in his ear,

"It's alright. I'm okay."

He shook his head, as if trying to get out some vicious memory.

"But you almost weren't, I almost wasn't in time to save you…If something had happened to you…I would never have been able to forgive myself! When I saw him touching you and slap you, I've never wanted to kill a man more! It's taking everything in me not to go back there and finish what I started!"

She panicked, saying quickly,

"No Darien, don't. Please, don't leave me! We will defeat Diamond, when we're ready. And we'll do it together, but not when he has the advantage. As long as we're together nothing will stop us from saving _our_ kingdom!"

He took her face in his hands and she saw a look of worry and love in his eyes and realized she had missed him so much. It had only been a few hours, but they seemed to have lasted a lifetime. He gently kissed her open lips and she suddenly felt completely safe and protected in his strong and comforting embrace.

This was where she belonged, warm and safe, not cold and afraid in Diamond's evil, dark palace. She brushed all thoughts of him aside and allowed herself to get caught up in Darien's passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
